Adolescence
by Misa-chi
Summary: One-Shot Walking home from school, a young girl gets stuck in the rain, leaving herself to find shelter, but then she hears something coming from the distance. OxA


**First Code Lyoko Story... so, don't go too hard on me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, this goes for the characters such as Aelita and Odd.  
**

* * *

A little pink-haired girl was walking home from school under a cloudy sky, humming softly to herself as kids were running past her; eager to go home. She paid no attention to them, and they paid no attention to her. She stared at the ground while slowly treading on the dirt path. You see, she was never quite the "socialist", she never _tried_ to make friends. She minded her business and went along with life. But that doesn't mean she never _wanted_ them, people to talk to, she wished that one day she'd be one of those kids, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

She was wearing a pastel pink hat and a matching pink sundress decorated with red roses on top a white short sleeved shirt. Her backpack was red with a small key-chain attached to it. The colors that she wore often made her stand out amongst the crowd. It wasn't hard to find her at all. That girl's name was Aelita.

Aelita looked up at the sky and saw many clouds begin to form, almost covering the sky. "Mmm..." she quietly mumbled to herself. On the side of the path was a little clump of flowers that peaked her interest. She ran up to them and leaned in to look at them really closely, there were quite a few of them. "Daisies..." she smiled. On one of them was a small ladybug, to what seemed to be going around in circles. She poked it, and not so long after it began to fly away. Aelita began to look carefully at each flower, and decided to pluck the one she thought looked best. After that she was back on her way home.

A couple minutes later, she felt something lightly tapping her head. Soon enough, it began to drizzle. "Oh no... I'll never make it home in time." It was quite a long distance from school to home. "No... Mommy will be worried if I come home late."

The only thing that came to mind was to take cover. Aelita looked around her for something big enough to cover her, and she found a large tree that she could take shelter under. When she made it under the tree, the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour. She huddled up, with her knees up to her chest and started to shiver.

_I hope the rain will stop soon..._

She held the daisy in her hand making sure that the wind wouldn't cause a petal to fall off. Looking at the daisy made her remember the times that she would run through the flower field in the summertime. To her, it was like an ocean of flowers, all waving whichever direction the wind would blow. All at the same time having the warmth of the sun hit her. But right now warmth is what she needed.

In the distance she could hear something, yelling, or was it? Aelita got up to look but she couldn't really see far with the limited shelter the tree gave. She stared off in the direction she thought she heard the noise coming from; and then she saw something coming up. Vibrant purple, bobbing up and down. But whatever it was, it was coming in her way, and fast.

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

The noise was becoming clearer, and it was definitely a person.

"Whee!"

It was a boy just around her age, since he was coming from the dirt path he had to have come from the same school. He was wearing all purple; light purple pants, and a simple dark purple t-shirt. He was running around and splashing in puddles. He must have been having fun, for he did not see Aelita.

_Huh?..._

"H-Hey!" Aelita yelled at the boy trying to get his attention. "Hey!" she yelled once more.

The boy turned around swiftly, looking for whoever was calling him.

"Hey you!" She called once more.

He came over to her soaked from the rain and half-covered in mud.

"Hey, why are you in the rain? Aren't you afraid of getting sick? You should be going home!" Aelita told him.

He looked at her with a confused face, "I could ask you the same thing. Why are YOU here in the rain?"

She gave a frown and said "It's a long way from home.... I wouldn't be able to make it."

"But aren't you bored? All you're doing is standing waiting for the rain to go away."

She looked down. "Y-yeah... but what am I supposed to do?"

He smiled and said "Something like this!" He ran out from under the tree and found the biggest puddle he could find and jumped on it.

"You see?" he yelled. He jumped on it several more times before running out in the rain with his arms spread out. His mouth was open, and he was trying to catch raindrops.

He ran back up to Aelita beaming with joy, "Come on, it'll be fun!" He grabbed Aelita's hand and began to drag her out into the open. Right before she entered the rain, she dropped the daisy, leaving it safe under the tree's branches&leaves. He took her to a puddle and took her by both hands, jumping up and down trying to get Aelita into it.

Aelita, hesitant at first, took one slight hop, then looked at the young boy who was waiting anxiously. Then she took another, and another, making each jump higher and higher.

Soon enough, you could see a pink and purple figure hopping up and down simultaneously, laughing and running around. Aelita stopped in the middle of the dirt path and dropped down on her back. "MUD ANGEL!" she squealed happily

"Hey I've never done that before!" the boy exclaimed, and then he jumped in right next to her forming another angel.

Time passed and the rain turned into a drizzle, and then nothing once more. The two kids, who were now covered in dirt and mud, looked up in disappointment and groaned. "I guess it's time to go..." the little boy said sadly. "I guess time flies when you're having fun." She said before running back to the tree. She gathered all her things before running back up to him.

Just then, the boy realized something. "Oh, yeah! What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?..." "Um... it's... it's Aelita." she replied shyly.

"Aelita? My name's Odd."

"Odd?" she asked with a giggle, she'd never heard Odd for someones name before.

Aelita saw it was getting dark, "We should really get going... our parents will be mad at us!"

"Yeah..."

"Here Odd, you can have this." She smiled, handing him the perfectly preserved daisy.

"Really?" He asked softly, with a tinge of pink coming from his cheeks

She grinned.

and a moment of silence passed.

"I'll look for you at school tomorrow Aelita!" Odd said gleefully. Aelita looked up at him and simply gave him a smile.

And they took their seperate ways, leaving two angels in the mud, a daisy in a hand, and a friendship that will last forever.

* * *

**Well, there you go... I think it was pretty bad. :X**

**Read&Review  
**


End file.
